


And a Peacock in a Glass Tree

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Math, Community: rs_small_gifts, F/M, Lily and sirius bff, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut, bad caroling, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Remus probably shouldn't have thrown Sirius out of bed. Lily helps Sirius out. Sirius learns to carol.





	And a Peacock in a Glass Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaggydogstail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/gifts).



> Special thanks to Shaggy for the great ideas in the RS Gifts prompts! I couldn't help myself and had way too much fun with this. I really hope this meets all your hopes and expectations. 
> 
> Thanks to Chasingbluefish for beta-ing!

Remus should have known better than to expect Sirius to accept a simple “no”. He should have known that Sirius would make him pay for that rejection. What he didn’t expect was Sirius to be sitting next to Lily Evans in the library. Nevermind, that he had moved nearly in her lap.

Sirius looked up from Lily, caught Remus’ gaze, and glared before going back to talking to Lily. Remus narrowed his eyes. He didn’t trust anything that involved Sirius and Lily. Together. There was a reason that James gravitated towards them: they had great hair and an uncanny ability to start trouble with little to no repercussions to themselves.

“Red.”

“Black.”

“Does my hair look fabulous?”

“It’s fine, Sirius.”

“Is it fine, like ‘I would do you’ fine or ‘it’s nicely brushed’ fine?”

“Don’t you have James to consult about this?”

“Yes, but he can’t seem to answer anything about me getting laid.”

“What about Remus or Peter?”

“Peter is a twatwaffle and Remus won’t fuck me.”

“Oh. OH.” That got Lily to look up from her book. “What? I figured you would have already gotten it sorted since the two of you decided to swap lungs through your mouths last month.”

“You would think!” Sirius let out a too loud sigh and draped himself across the table and Lily’s book. “But he won’t just finish the deed, Lils. I mean, it’s not like he’s not hard.”

“So what? You guys get it on hot and heavy and then he just hard stops and walks out of the room? Maybe he just doesn’t want the sexy time.”

“....Lils. We have done everything short of him just shoving it into me.”

"First of all, he shouldn't be shoving anything into you without lube. Unless you were cycling." Lily knew she had to correct Sirius early on, or his enthusiasm was going to end with him being a lot more than simply sore. 

"Maybe he's not into that? Have you talked about it? Maybe he prefers to do something different? For example, I like to be on top."

Sirius gave Lily a blank look. It made sense. Total sense.

"I...never thought of it that way." Sirius always assumed that Remus wanted to throw him down and have his wicked ways. Sirius could definitely change it up and throw Remus down and have his wicked ways! What makes an alpha an alpha anyway? "I bet you anything he wasn't in heat the same time as me, I can totally be the alpha of this relationship!"

"Sirius.” Lily pinched the bridge of her nose the same way that Remus did. “That's not how relationships work. Alphas don’t always go around throwing their omegas around. It’s a stereotype. We been over this: stereotypes are bad. They don’t go into heat. They go into rut, it’s triggered by the omega’s heat. How do you not understand basic biology?”

“Obviously, because it didn’t work last month!”

 

Remus stared from across the library. He couldn’t pick up what they were saying but by the way Lily pinched the bridge of her nose, it couldn’t be good.

That time of the month was coming again, he was starting to pick up the scent from Sirius. Maybe two more weeks until the cycle kicked in. He knew he should have explained it when Sirius literally jumped his bones last month. It was really hard to think when all the blood had left his brain and headed south. The werewolf had no other option other than to throw his boyfriend off the bed and lock himself in the bathroom. Thank all the higher beings for Lily, who all but shoved suppressants down Sirius’ throat when he decided to sulk in the common room out of spite.

They were looking at a book now and Remus was starting to remember that Sirius only studied properly when he was about to learn something he really shouldn’t. First, forbidden spells on tracking people. Second, forever stick charms that have no way of being removed save by the spell caster. Third, animagus. Surely, Lily would stop Sirius from doing something he shouldn’t do.

_Remember how she figured out the right herbs to leave James blowing purple bubbles out of his mouth every time he tried to talk for two days? And that’s when they’re already sleeping together._

“Why are you groaning, Moony?” James’ voice came over his head. “...and why are our significant others studying together?”

“I don’t know and I don’t like it.”

“I’m breaking them apart before they decide to find out how to make us bark instead of talk.” James went ahead to cross the library in that easy going way he had.

“...so we can just make them across the hall and-ow! Lily!” Sirius rubbed his side where Lily had elbowed him. With a gesture of a red eyebrow, Sirius noticed James and Remus headed to their way. “Don’t freak out, I’ll pick up some suppressants from Madame Pomfrey later.”

There was just a hint of bitterness, Remus noted. “I think we need to talk about that.”

“I would but Lily and I have some work to do.” Looping his arm with Lily’s, Sirius grabbed their books before Remus could see what they were reading. The only one that he got a proper look at was ‘Wamblenuts’ Herbology for Spirited Youth’. Lily shot James a look that seemed somewhere between a ‘save me’ and a ‘game on, Potter’. Remus let out a sigh.

“Don’t eat anything you don’t know, Prongs.”

“I bet we can out do them.” James pulled a book out from under his robe. “I nicked it from their piles while you and Sirius had that exchange. So, why do you think they’re looking at ‘Singagram Transfiguration’?”  


 

_Potter, keep your boyfriends on a tighter leash. Why am I painting?_

**Lils! What are you doing?**

_Helping your boyfriend get laid._

**Should I carry an umbrella to the grand hall?**

_Stop passing notes to me._

  
  


Remus didn’t hear Sirius get back to the dorm the previous night nor did he see Sirius that morning for breakfast. He was starting to worry until Sirius came into class and laid his head on his arms. He scribbled a note and pushed it over to Sirius.

**_Where were you?_ **

It’s a secret.

The werewolf glared at Sirius, who just smiled back at him from his arms. Sirius was hiding something with a self-satisfied smile, and looking barely awake for class. It irked every nerve in Remus.

Professor Flitwick had mentioned something about complex charm works that involved time sensitive tricks. Sirius looked like he was barely able to keep his eyes open when he picked up his wand. Remus raised an eyebrow, quickly charming his paper to levitate for a full thirty seconds. The paper had barely levitated for more than five seconds when he drew his attention away to Sirius.

“What were you doing all night?”

“Stuff.” Sirius answered flicking his wand at Remus’ paper, to have it flapping on the table. “You have to hold on to the flick through the cue for the time stamp to hold.”  And sure enough after thirty seconds, the paper straightened itself out.

“...when did you figure that out?” Remus looked at Sirius nearly nodding off.

“Somewhere between how to make burning herbs and finding perfect pitch…” Sirius smiled and closed his eyes.

Remus’ eyebrows furrowed together when Sirius’ breathing evened out. “...Perfect pitch?”

“Trust me, it’s worth it.” Lily answered, stifling her own yawn. Stretching across James, leaving her notes to sing across the desk. He looked at how at ease Lily and James were, even if she’d been missing all night. He looked at how Sirius preferred to bury his face in his own arms.

Another twinge ached in Remus’ insides. He didn’t like not knowing where Sirius had been, he didn’t like that he leaned over to give Sirius a good sniff to make sure no one else had had their hands on him. Smelled like he had nothing to worry about, maybe Sirius was just ranting to Lily through the night about how Remus refused to have sex with him. Still, he didn’t doubt for a moment that something would happen.

  
  


Then during lunch, something happened.

In the middle of the Grand Hall was a tree, obviously transfigured from parchment, with glass apples hanging off of it. At the top, sat a vibrant peacock singing in a very pitchy version of Sirius’ voice:

“ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS, MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME A PEACOCK ON A GLASS TREE!” 

The color drained from Remus’ face. Oh, he knew this carole. He liked this carole. It was something he and his mother would sing with slightly different lyrics. But it was  going to go to go on for a while.

“ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS, MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME TWO DIVING DRAGONS AND A PEACOCK ON A GLASS TREE.”

One of the glass apples hatched and sure enough two silvery dragons dove out and perched on one of the tables. Smoke puffed from their glass nostrils as they gave little puffs of fire on the table. Remus let out a sigh of relief, the details were lovely and very realistic. .

“ON THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS, MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME THREE HORNED OWLS, TWO DIVING DRAGONS, AND A PEACOCK ON A GLASS TREE!”

Once again, another apple hatched to have three horned owls fluttering around the hall….with two additional silver dragons. A sinking feeling was settling in the pit of Remus’ stomach. Surely, Sirius would have checked his arithmancy. What was two dragons with every iteration of the song? About twenty two is reasonable right..?

“ON THE FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME: FOUR SINGING Sirens….”

And sure enough, from the apple came four singing sirens, nine horned owl, and four dragons. Wait, does that means the next round is 8 dragons? How many owls and sirens are they going to be cleaning up?

“Oh shit.”

“”Hmm….I might have gotten my arithmancy wrong.” Sirius piped up from beside Remus. A scream came from a Hufflepuff table as the tablecloth started to catch on fire.

“Sirius, there was supposed to be just one gift each day! You have to stop this! Do you know how many dragons we’re going to end up with at the end of the song?!” Remus waved a tiny owl from his hair, while another made its home in James’ hair.

“You have to see this to the end! I am going to woo you proper, Remus Lupin!”

“..FIVE GOLDEN PIXIES…”

Now there were students scrambling to hide under the table as the pixies started to pick at their food. First and second years were running out of the hall, house elves were trying to save the meal they had made.

“You honestly don’t need to woo me, Sirius. We are bound together by something greater then this woo-ing business!”

“Incoming!” Lily shouted from under James’ arm.

“...SIX NIFFLERS LOOTING….”

“Oh look, Red, your pocket charm worked on them, they can put things into their cute little tummy.”

“Told you they worked, Black.”

“PADFOOT, THEY’RE STEALING MY WATCH!” James flicked his wand to stupify one dangling from his wrist. Students were starting to either take up battling positions or running out for shelter.

“Ow! My hair! Go fuck with Malfoy’s hair!” Sirius tugged a pixi from his hair and threw it over to the Slytherin’s table.

“....SEVEN MERFOLKS SWIMMING…”

“Really? You couldn't pick fish?” Remus had to resort to shouting over the singing, screaming, and utter chaos. 

“It messes up the rhythm of the song, Moony!” Sirius flipped his hair between jinx and hexes. The two of them were able to  keep the little glass figurines from coming after them with too realistic abilities. “This is great dueling practice through.”

“Sirius, I think you should just finite this spell before someone gets hurt, then we can - AQUA ERUCTO.” Remus put out the dragon trying to set one of the Hogwart flags on fire.

“...EIGHT HIPPOGRIFF FLYING…”

“At least it’s not breathing fire.” Sirius offered a shrug to Remus’ glare, before flicking a siren to shatter against a wall over Remus’ shoulder.

“And we can’t just stop the spell, it will literally rain glass on us!” Lily had her back pressed against James’ back, trying to dismantle as many of their attackers as possible. The two of them being fully capable of covering all of their angles.

“..NINE FLUTTERING BILLYWIGS…”

“Aren’t those pretty? I thought they would light up the place.”

“Yes, Sirius. Those are very nice if there weren’t about to be over a thousand of them at the end of the song.” Remus pulled Sirius from a diving owl. The billgywigs started to buzz around the room to cast the golden light charmed into their wings.There was more glass shattering as students started to pick up on the efficacy of smashing the belligerent figurines.

“So, you would have liked them if there wasn’t about to be a room full of…”

“...TEN DIRICRAWLS A LEAPING..”

“Diricrawls are beautiful and harmless, I swear.” Sirius answered before there was any question about their wellbeing. Brightly colored birds gracefully flew out to find landing perches.

“...They really do bring in a lot of nice color for the holidays.” Remus looked at the one that seemed to think his robe made a lovely nest. “We’re almost through the song..tell me it’s only one song.” Instead of being back to back, Sirius and Remus had decided to address the situation by facing each other and watching each other’s back.

“I only had time for one song, so I picked the one you liked the most.”

“I think my new favorite is Silent Night.”

“Sounds like something McGonagall would like. Not that I’m complaining but where are our professors?”

“...ELEVEN MOONCALVES DANCING…”

“I might have accidentally stuck their doors with a time release charm to give us some time to sort out whatever you wanted to do without getting us all into detention.” Remus answered, dryly.

“You knew I was going to do something?” Sirius’ shoulders slumped and he looked at Remus with those puppy eyes that strangely looked very similar to the mooncalf prancing by.

“I know you well enough, Padfoot. Besides, if you get detention, how are we going to…” Remus’ face turned red even as he deflected a merperson swimming at them.

Sirius perked up and sent a another herd of pixies over to the group of Slytherins. “You mean you still want to put it - Oh wait, you’ll like this part!”

“...TWELVE CHOCOLATE FROGS...”

There were literally a dozen chocolate frogs jumping out among the glass figurines multiplying around the room.

“Well...that’s a pleasant surprise.” The most that Remus would have to worry about was melted chocolate.

When the last song verse ended, the tree and peacock shriveled up and burst into flames. Following its lead, whatever figurines and glass bits were still around also exploded like fireworks, leaving glitter lingering behind. All that was left was the twelve chocolate frogs that just continued hoping around on the tables.

Sirius preened at at the expression that Remus had. He’d done it. He had wooed his Moonbeam speechless. Granted there was a few little mishaps but no one was seriously injured. “Do you like it, Moony?”

“I’m going to assume you’re the responsible party, Mr. Black?”

“Of course, who else would be as sk-” Sirius clamped a hand over his mouth when his eyes met with Professor McGonagall’s bespectacled ones.

“Erm…It’s just a caroling performance for a bit of Christmas spirit?”

“Detention tonight and twenty points from Gryffindor!”

“YOU CAN’T! I’M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING -MMPH!” It was Remus’ turn to clamp a hand over Sirius mouth before he could literally expose their bedroom life to the entire school.

“He’ll be there for detention. But to be fair, we can assume everyone at the school will be prepared for any dueling challenge now. Don’t you think, Professor?” Using his Perfect tone, the one that always brought a hint of a smile on McGonagall’s face.

“I suppose. Five points to every student’s house that stayed behind to defend the Great Hall from Mr. Black’s Christmas Spirit. One more thing, there will be no more extravagant displays of carols at Hogwarts. Anyone else caught doing such will be punished accordingly.”

  
  


Remus woke up to a very distinct scent in the air. There was shuffling of the sheets and a muffled whimper coming from Sirius’ bed. James and Remus had agreed to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break, namely because their significant others didn’t have a welcoming home to return to and too stubborn to intrude on other families’ holidays. Despite this, there was no James in the dorm.

Pulling back the curtain, Remus blinked once. Then twice. Then looked around the room. It was definitely empty. Then he looked back at the sight in front of him.

Sirius Black was bound and gagged with a giant red ribbon right on top of his head. He was squirming on the bed, obviously frustrated, and trying to get some sort of relief. Remus barely noticed the note attached to the bedpost:

 

_Dear Messer Moony,_

_Happy Christmas, I got you a Messer Padfoot. No, I wasn’t going to strip him for you. It’s your gift to unwrap. And for the love of Merlin, do not share with me the details._

_Yours truly,_

_M. Prong_

_P.S. This is what happens when you fucking steal my girlfriend for an entire evening, Padfoot._

 

The note would have been funny if Remus had blood moving to his brain instead of his cock. Sirius looked at him with his round eyes that begged for someone to just touch him. Remus swallowed, pushing down his urge to jump on Sirius. Instead, he brushed his fingertips along the side of Sirius’ face.

“Someone was supposed to remember his suppressants.” Even Remus was surprised at how sturdy his voice was, stopping himself from grinding his hip against the edge of the bed. “Do you have any idea how delicious you smell?”

Stilling under the soft touches, Sirius appeared to be holding his breath. Silently praying for more than a brush of fingertips. Sirius’ eyes met Remus, holding both their glaze. While Sirius’ pupils were dilated until there was barely a rim of grey, Remus’ hazel eyes lost most of the green in favor of the golden amber.

Running his hand over the ribbon binding, Remus watched as Sirius arched into the touch. When his hand touched skin again, Sirius ground his teeth into the gag. Remus licked his lips. “Did you wanted to say something? Because you know, I did say we needed to talk about this.”

Sirius nodded furiously.  He pulled the gag out of Sirius’ mouth.

“Mmm…Moony…” Sirius moan as he leaned after the gag as far as he could. “Touch me, I’m so fucking horny, I could die.”

Leaning over Sirius just out touch, “No.”

“I swear..Remus John Lupin, if you don’t fucking untie me and put your cock into me, I will fucking find the fucking nearest alpha and ride their fucking dick until I can’t fucking walk for-”

And Remus had his hands in Sirius’ hair, violently kissing those stupid lips that say stupid things. “Do not even joke about that, Sirius.” Every word sounded strained. “It makes me want to lock you up and never let anyone see you again. Just fuck you so hard all the time so you can’t move, much less escape.”

“Fuck.” Sirius pressed his hips back against the bed to try and relieve some of the ache.  “So do it, Moony. I want you in me. Now.”

“It’s not that simple, Sirius.” Remus started to climb on the bed, stopping Sirius from trying to press himself against him by pushing him back onto the bed. His hand stroking Sirius through his pajama bottoms. Sirius moaned, rocking his hips against the hand, pleading for more.

“We do this, it seals our magic together. It’s not just us pining, flirting, and being together. You and I become an ‘us’. We become a set.” He buried his nose against the pale neck, inhaling the scent. His hand making its way past the waistband and give Sirius a good long pull. “My werewolf instincts will be unable to tolerate you _not_ being with me at any time.”

“I am fucking failing to see the fucking problem right now.” Sirius bit out, trying to get a taste of his boyfriend. He can pick up sweet scent from Remus and it was making his blood boil that he couldn’t touch.

Remus smirked and pulled away. “Oh, then perhaps I should leave you here to think about that. Wait until this passes so you can think with a clear head?”

“Dammit, Remus. My brain is as clear as fuck.” Sirius struggled against his binding, feeling the tears of frustration pricking his eyes. “I started fucking birth control the moment we decided to be fucking exclusive, I fucking confessed my unending love to you through a fucking carol that nearly destroy the Great Hall of a fucking magic school. If that’s not enough then, Merlin help me, cause I will fucking burn the school down to express my rage if you don’t make us a set or whatever. Just please touch me...” The last of the declaration broke off in a whine that sent heat spreading through Remus’ body.

“So needy.”  Remus shoved Sirius onto his front, pulled down the pajama bottom as far as the binding would allowed, and teased Sirius’ twitching slick entrance with his fingers. “Did you mean like this?”

“Y-yes.” Sirius muttered, trying to press against the fingers. Using his weight to hold down Sirius, Remus shoved his fingers inside, letting the scent envelope him. Sirius let out a loud gasp, pressing what he could against the intrusion.

Remus kissed behind Sirius’ ear,  “Shh..calm down, you’ll get what you want.”

Sirius held his breath to not rock back. He could feel his insides clenching around the fingers that moved inside of him. When they scissored in and out, Sirius whimpered. Then when they pressed against his prostate, Sirius moaned snapping his hips back. Remus nibbled at the junction between Sirius’ neck and shoulder and continued to massage that spot that made all of Sirius’ body melt and purr.

“Now, if I undo the binds, will you stay just like this?”

“Mmhmm..” Sirius whimpered.

“Good boy.” With a tug, Remus undid the bow on top of Sirius’ head. The ribbon unwound itself from Sirius’ body and settled into a red collar on his neck. Remus made a mental note to thank James for such a fitting gift. Sirius spread his legs more, pushing himself up only to be met by Remus’ weight.

“Stay put.” Remus remind him once more before removing his fingers and sitting back on the pillows. He took his sweet time disrobing and giving himself long tug or two right next to his boyfriend’s face.

“Remus…” Sirius whimpered, fisting the sheets while watching as Remus’ touched himself. Admiring and desiring the hips that jerked into those daft hands. “Can I…?”

“You want a ride?” Remus smirked as Sirius’ face flashed and then nodded. “Then come on over.”

Sirius wasted no time in discarding his clothes. Straddling Remus’ hips, Sirius rocked backwards. Welcoming the tip of his boyfriend’s cock to press against his opening, there was a pressure before it finally pushed in, stretching him as he lowered himself. It was bigger than he could have hoped. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips and stopped him from trying to practically take the entire length at once.

“Remus..just give it to me!”

“No. You need to remember whose dick you’re allowed to ride.”

Sirius kept eye contact with Remus. Sirius gripped onto Remus’ arm as Remus allowed him to slowly take in every inch, making sure that he remembered this was how Remus’ cock felt inside of him. When Remus was finally buried balls deep, Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

Lifting his hips, Sirius brought as much of himself up as he could before bringing himself down. Setting up a pace of urgency and need. Profanities were shouted, moaned, and groaned as Sirius fought to move and stroke himself. Remus held onto his control, watching his boyfriend ride him, until Sirius rolled his hips causing Remus to snap his own hips up.

Control went out of the window as Remus pushed Sirius down. Spreading Sirius obscenely at his thighs, Remus nearly pulled out before ramming himself back inside. Sirius howled as Remus continued to keep up the rigorous speed. The tension was building, Remus could  feel that Sirius was close as he was starting to clench harder around him.

“Oh fuck yes, yes…” Sirius was losing himself in the climb to orgasm.

The werewolf continued thrusting inside, losing the rhythm that they had had before. He could feel the swelling of the knot building up. Leaning he bit down hard on Sirius’ shoulder when Sirius tightened around his knot. There was a cry and Sirius was coming on their stomachs but that didn’t slow down Remus. A couple more thrusts and Remus was bottoming out inside of Sirius.

The air felt lighter around them, the sound of their breathing echoed in the empty dorm. Remus helped Sirius readjust around him to be more comfortable even if they were going to be attached for what could be another hour. A flick of the wand and Sirius’ cum was gone. His tongue traced the teeth marks adorning his boyfriend’s shoulder, Remus pulled Sirius against his chest.

“....Remember, Remus.” Sirius mumbled against Remus’ collar bone. “A dog is for life, not just for Christmas. I expect we’re doing this again tomorrow...and the day after...and..”

The words faded out to a soft snore. A smile tugged on Remus’ lips. This time, Sirius was in his arms. This time he didn’t hate that he didn’t need to sniff Sirius because their scent filled the room.  

  
  


“OH MERLIN. REMUS! SIRIUS! PANTS! TROUSERS! ANYTHING! PUT A TIE ON THE DOOR EVEN!” James’ voice echoed through the Gryffindor dorm. “IT’S CHRISTMAS DAY FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

“I _am_ wearing something.” Sirius glared at his best friend from underneath Remus, who was using the collar around Sirius’ neck as a handle to thrust inside his boyfriend. “Either join in or fuck off, I’m getting my Christmas shag, dammit.”

Remus smacked Sirius’ bare ass, not even bothering to slow down. “Don’t go inviting people without permission, Sirius.”

The door slammed shut before James had a chance to learn anymore about his friends’ Christmas gifts or for Sirius to come up with some way to get them both in trouble on Christmas day.


End file.
